


You're Finally Mine

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: James finally has her and he'll never let her go.





	

_God what am I doing?_

I'm tasting her, caressing her, teasing her. My lips have never tasted something with such sweetness. It's as though the blood in her veins sings to me, luring me in for one last taste.

Her sighs are driving me mad, the feel of her hands in my hair urging me farther into her wet folds. My tongue is darting in and out, my lips wet with her juices suck on her clit. Then it happens for the first time, my name falls from her lips as she shatters, her thighs tightening around my head.

For the first time in my life, she is calling my name in pleasure. Something I didn't know I desired so, now that I've heard it; I must hear it again. I make my way to her lips, kissing them forcefully allowing her to taste herself on them.

That's when she nips at my earlobe and whispers, "James, I need you. Now."

I slam into her in one thrust earning a cry from her as her back arches against mine, those perfect breasts brushing against my chest. I bury my face in her neck as I thrust into her hard and fast, gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Finally, she is mine and only mine.

I feel her tighten around me, she's close. I put my lips to her ear, my beard scratching the soft skin of her face as I order, "Come for me, Helen." She shatters beneath me, her inner muscles squeezing my length as she moans loudly. Colors explode behind my eyes as I collapse beside her, boneless.

I wait a few minutes before I turn my face to hers, she is watching me. Her blonde hair frames her face as those blue eyes peer into my soul as they always have. I am hers, in every way. There was never another choice for me and there never will be.

I can feel my heart pound as she caresses my face. "James, what is it?" she asks, her voice unsteady in the afterglow.

I furrow my brow and lean over to kiss her neck, sucking on the skin of her collarbone, marking her once more. She sighs and threads her fingers through my hair. My hands caress her body, memorizing each curve.

I look up at her as I ease back inside of her, hard and ready again. "Helen, I've finally had you. I have need of you again."

Her eyes widen at my confession, the bright blue darkening as I grind my hips against hers. Her nails rake my back as I slowly take us higher. She sighs against my chest and whispers, "I'm yours."


End file.
